Un Noche
by Javi kagamine
Summary: Una Noche Leon y Krauser se encuentran bajo la sombra de un Hotel. Drabble, Firts Time.


La noche era oscura y a la ves cálida, en el cuarto se está consumiendo una pelea infernal sobre quien es el que más puede dar pudor y a la ves resistencia, bajo su cuerpo yace el sudor que demuestra lo extasiados que están, en el cuarto no se puede deslumbrara nada pero se puede escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de las 2 persona que están bajo las sabanas;

Cada mes lo hacen, cada mes se entregan, cada mes se ponen en peligro sabiendo que a la siguiente mañana uno de los 2 tendrá que irse, por un solo momento poder tener alguien con el que estar y así aliviar por un efímero momento ese ardo en el pecho que los atormenta cada día hasta que llega otra vez esa noche;

Aun que se hace uno por una noche cada día se vislumbran cada vez en el trabajo, con el sabor a alcohol, rosando el aliento de uno arrastrando al otro a un abismo en el que no se vislumbran nada; Mas que ese sentimiento y ese sensación de una persona agarrándote la mano en el abismo y no dejarte hacer;

Uno arriba y uno abajo la típica relación de las parejas, ese sentimiento lo confrontan cada noche de cada mes, como en este preciso momento; los 2 se están agarrados de la mano firmemente, como si en cualquier momento el otro desapareciera;

Ambas manos son ásperas por el trabajo que desempeñan, el cuerpo de uno es musculoso y a la duro el del otro es de igual manera fornido pero menos desarrollados, fisca y psicológicamente son completamente lo opuesto, eso es lo que los mantiene unidos ya que cada uno complementa al otro,

Por solo una noche sabiendo que al día siguiente eso no significara nada, si se encuentra en la calle serán 2 extraños, si se encuentran en el trabajo solo serán 2 colegas y si uno muere al otro no le importará, aunque fuera al funeral no derramaría una lagrima, aunque suena triste, frio y calculador, pero es lo que decidieron y es lo mejor que ambos puedan aspirar.

Lo que tienen en ese momento podría decirse que es un descanso de lo rutinario y sofocante de cada día, ambos tiene vidas que el otro desconoce y que jamás sabrán, ni siquiera el uno ni del otro sabe el nombre completo del otro, tan solo una mirada en el trabajo basto para que ambos supieran que esto harían eternamente;

De cada mes, de cada año, de toda su vida, por una sola noche saber que alguien los necesita y lo desea, lujuria y alcohol sin arrepentimiento, con tan solo un rose de piel y no hay vuelta atrás.

-…Krauser…..- Esa palabra salió de una de las siluetas en la habitación, su vos es agitada y jadeante, mezclada con los re chinillos de la cama, aprieta más fuerte la conexión de sus manos, informándole a su amante que está cerca.

-…Leon…- Sale de la otra silueta en la habitación, su vos es más quebradiza y más frenética, empapado de sudor mezclado con los de su amante, aprieta el lazo que los uno y que no han separado.

Dos gritos ahogados se escuchan, uno seguido del otro, casi nunca al mismo tiempo, pero siempre son dos. Cual es punto de todas esas acciones y actos si no son dos. Ambos tratan de recuperar la respiración en esa inmensa oscuridad. Eso tambien fue parte del trato; No poder ver al otro y que él no te vea, los sonidos y los cuerpos son los únicos cómplices y los únicos testigos.

El acto fue hecho, el trato cumplido, es deseo cesado, lo que sigue después es solo la vuelta a la amarga realidad, de vuelta a la vida.

En una ciudad de los estado unidos, se encuentra un hotel barato en los barrios bajos, se encuentra un cuarto desordenado con olor a alcohol y sexo, un hombre yace dormido sobre el, un agente rubio que trabaja para el gobierno.

Pronto será el momento que tendrá que despertar, hábito del trabajo, despertara bajo la cruda de ayer, las molestia del cuerpo al volver al trabajo, los recuerdos borrosos y lagañas en los ojos, pero ya es un habito en él.

Abre los ojos, es impresionante que los pueda abrir justo 2 minutos antes del sonido de su alarma, sabe la rutina que debe llevar, sabe que al lado de su cama no hay nadie, solo la fría soledad, sabe en el fondo de su corazón que no debe aferrarse a una ilusión vacía. Aun así se levanta se da vuelta; Vacío. Ni el rastro de la calidez que dejan en la cama al levantarse, el único rastro que la noche anterior fue real es el dinero en el tocador, para pagar el cuarto, el despertador suena.


End file.
